When evil has a twin
by zibbssecretlovechild
Summary: What if someone long since thought dead is actualey alive? If it was their twin that died. The nightmare is only just beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Sooooo decided to start this story, still going to be continuing with you chose her though. Also I really need a beta so any volunteers? :)

Ziva woke up to an empty bed, which was unusual as of late. At first she was confused, usually jethro was snuggled in next to her, usually in his bed, at his house. More confusion followed as she realised she was in her own bed in her own apartment. Then the groggy haze lifted and the events of the previous night hit her like a ton of bricks. The team had all gone out for drinks, it had been Tony's idea, usually jethro refused but he'd shocked everyone, including her, by tagging along. The team didn't know about their relationship and still didn't and considering last night probably never would. Did they even have a relationship anymore? She doubted it, the way he acted last night she wasn't even sure if he'd given a shit about her really throughout the 8 months they'd been together. The evening had started out ok, relatively normal with the exception that their boss, her lover, was joining them aswell. Ziva had a vodka with Abby while Tony and Tim had beers. Jethro obviously had a bourbon whilst ducky had scotch. She had been on the right side of the group, Gibbs had been to the left, putting all of the team between them. A couple of drinks later they were all relatively tipsy, which is probably why they had agreed to playing a drinking game with Abby, who's sole intention that night had been to get everyone completely wasted. A few shots in was when it had happened.

They were all laughing and joking, Tony and Tim were leering at the various women in the bar, nothing out of the ordinary, when Tony piped up " Boss has got an admirer". This caught her attention, she swivelled round in her seat to see where Tony was looking and she saw a women, probably mid forties, clearly eyeing up her man. To make matters worse the women was a red head. She wasn't very good looking but they say that alcohol fogs the eye, well it must have because jethro was looking right back at the women with a cocky smirk on his face. Of course he was completely wasted, but so was she, and shed certainly recieved much more attention from the various men in the bar but she hadn't given any back. Unlike jethro. She had sat there sending him a murderous look, unable to verbally say anything without outing their relationship to the team, which he was either oblivious to or purposefully ignoring. Meanwhile the rest of their team had been egging him on with comments like " she's just your type", " go over there and say hello" and of course Tonys " the bossmans getting lucky tonight". She held on for dear life to her control that was in serious danger of completely abandoning her. However even with the team urging him and jethro so blatantly eyeing the women, never in a million years would she have believed that he would actualy get up from the table and go over to the women. With her sitting there. She had sat unable to stop her boyfriend from going to another women.

The rest of the team were catcalling and making a scene which seemed to amuse the redhead as she leant forward so she could see past jethro and gave them all a little wave. They had watched as gibbs had swayed were he stood, the alcohol obviously having a serious effect on him. The rest of them were in no better shape. He had a smirk plastered over his face as he slung an arm around the women's waist and tugged her into his side, he had leant in and wispered something in her ear causing the women to chuckle. With that ziva had stood and promptly informed the rest of the group that she was going to call it a night. She moved to the exit as fast as she could but not fast enough as she saw her lover tug the redheads mouth towards him and lock her in a sizzling kiss that had no rights being done in public. She had vowed she wouldn't cry, but it was in vain for as soon as she was outside in the cold night air hot angry tears forced there way out of her eyes leaving streaky trails down her cheeks. She loved him, had believed him when he had said it in return. She realised, stood outside the bar, that she wasn't worthy of his love, he had shown her that by his antics in the bar. Had proven what she had known deep down all along that no matter how much love she gave out, no one would ever truly give her it in return. She had hailed a cab and headed back to her apartment, she usually only slept there when jethro worked through the night, which nowdays wasn't often, and had collapsed in a sobbing heap the moment her feet were over the threshold. Her sobbing had only intensified when her phone had bleeped not once but twice with a text message. One was from Abby : OMG boss mans took his new lady friend into the toilets! She was all over him. You could hear her moans from outside the door! Go bossman huh? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx . The other message from tony said : bossmans officially gotten laid. X. These messages meant by her friends as a fun way to have banter behind gibbs back had caused her body to wrack with sobs, her crying so hard that for a second she couldn't even breath. Jethro had cheated on her to her face, right in front of her and the team. Alcohol or no alcohol how could he have done that to her? If he didn't want to be with her he could have ended things. After what seemed like hours she had slowly crawled herself into her bed where her tears had lasted long into the night. Her mind working overtime knowing that whilst she was here, the man she was irreversibly in love with was sleeping with another women in the bed she usually shared with him. His hand were on another woman's body or more importantnly another woman's hands were on HIS body. Around 4 she must have slipped into an exhausted sleep which brought her to now, wishing she was still asleep, that this was all a nightmare. But it wasn't.

_ So shall I continue. Leave a review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Pounding. Continual pounding against his temple. The pain rapidly thumping against his skull brought Leroy Jethro Gibbs slowly from drunken oblivion. The sure form of a women laid spread over his bare chest, something about it didn't feel normal, but he was too hungover to open his eyes and analyse just what it was. He tightened his arm around the women's neck, tucking her head more snuggly against his neck, her even breathing hitting his flesh. He remembered going for drinks with his team, not something he usually did, but truthfully his acceptance was more to do with the fact that his ziver looked gorgeous and he didn't want anyone hitting on her. He chuckled in his mind, he was bound to be a little possessive, she was practically a goddess, she could do so much better but by some miracle she wanted him. He felt the breath on his neck become uneven, knowing that this meant his companion was awakening he murmered " morning ziver" against the woman's temple. "Morning babe" was sighed out against his neck in a voice that definately did not belong to Ziva.

He sat bolt upright, forcing his unwillingly eyes to open. When he did he wished he hadn't. In his bed was a redhead who had a lot more weight to her compared to ziva. She wasn't someone that he would call attractive, her leery eyes were glaring at him for removing her from her comfy position against him. All over the bedroom floor were clothes tossed carelessly, obviously havinf been removed in a hurry. He was disgusted with himself to the core when he saw both their underwear in the mix. He was naked, she was naked. What the help had he done? Where was Ziva? So many questions were rolling around his head. He raked a shaking hand over his face, trying to block out everything.

The women laid beside him chose that moment to sling her leg over him, ensuring both their centres were touching before putting her lips to his ear and rasping out " ready for round 4 sugar". He placed,his hand on her ankle and unhooked her from himself. Round 4? Never in his life,had he felt so ashamed. Flashes of the night before were attacking his senses, he remembered kissing this woman at the bar. Ziva was there. He remembers going to the bathroom with her, fucking her in there. His team was still there for that. That would mean Ziva had to have watched and probably heard... No! He had screwed up more than he ever had before. He had cheated for the first time in his life, cheated on a woman that he loved more than any before her. Worse though was that he had done it blatantly, practically shoved her face in it. " What's wrong" the redhead said, trying to capture his cheek with the palm of her hand. " You need to leave, last night was a huge mistake." " Well you had no complaints last night" retorted the woman, throwing herself from his bed and reaching for various items of clothing. He placed his head in his hands and listened as she stomped down his stairs, slamming his door on her way out. One thing was on his mind. Ziva.


	3. Chapter 3

Soooo next chapter won't be uploaded until I have at least ten reviews,so remember to review people. Much love.

Ziva knew that she couldn't go back to work with him. Not after this. After she had literally given him everything, her heart, her body and her soul. How could she go and work alongside him, take orders from him and pretend that what they had had never existed. She couldn't. With that her mind was made up, she would stick with what she knew, and what she knew she was good at. One of the very best infact. She picked up the reciever and dialed a number committed to memory. After two rings he picked up as she knew he would. "Shalom papa". "Shalom zivaleh, to what do I owe the pleasure of a phone call at two in the morning?" "Papa, I want to come home. Back to mossad". The phone call lasted around 10 minutes, her father was happy but puzzled by her decision. Nether the less, she would be home in Israel by the evening, away from Washington, away from America, away from him.

She was lucky in respect of work as the team were not on call, and her father was going to deal with the complications of her abrupt departure. She did consider phoning the rest of the team, saying goodbye. However in doing so would create questions about her reasonings, which would eventually lead to a fallout and right now, she didn't need the drama. Also she knew that all of them would pick jethros side a million times over rather than her. With that she decided to pack, there was little she needed to take apart from clothes. She still had her house over in Israel that was still how she left it what felt like a lifetime ago.

She was all packed up within half an hour, her suitcase sat by her front door. She was sat in the middle of the floor staring despairingly at a photo of her and jethro. Small silver trails were slowly drifting down her cheeks in sorrow for the loss of her relationship. In the picture they both looked so happy, so carefree. She was smiling at the camera, her hundred watt smile beaming from her face. There was a dazzle in her eye that seemed to be forever present around him. Her right arm was wrapped around his waist, finger naturally hooked through the belt loop of his jeans. Her left hand was interlaced with his that was around her shoulders. He wasn't even looking at the camera. He was looking at her, basking in her clear happiness. Joy shining bright for the whole world to see for having the women in his arms. All of that was lost now. Never to be again. She wouldn't even see him again. With this thought in mind she grabbed a biro and scribbled on the back of the picture a message for him. She knew that tomorrow when she didn't turn up one of the team would turn up at her apartment. The obvious lack of her presence and essential belongings would let them know she had left. They would give gibbs the white envelope with gibbs neatly scribbled along the edge without opening it. Then he would get the picture and her parting message.

With a final visual sweep of her apartment she pulled her suitcases through the door. She turned and with a florish of her wrist she locked the door. The finality of the click of the lock momentarily making her heart pang. She pushed the feeling aside, determined that this chapter of her life was over. It was time to go, move on and forget that she had ever allowed such nonsense as emotions to take over her. She would be a mossad agent, a souless, emotionless person, who could no longer be hurt by those she chose to let in. This decided she left, leaving her departure unknown to her friends, family. Until the next day when she wouldn't turn up...


	4. Chapter 4

His head was pounding, his heart even more so. He couldn't lose ziva, but the reality was he already had thanks to his actions last night. He didn't know how he had ended up like that, how he had done that. Never in his life had a cheated on someone, especially someone he loved. Loved like he'd never loved before. He wasn't aware of his actions last night, wasn't in control of his body or brain. Had he been spiked? It was the only plausible explanation. That was the only reason the events of last night would have occured. Abby would be able to test his blood and find out for him. If his suspicions were correct then ziva might forgive him, he might not lose her. He'd have a hell of a lot of making up to do for sure, but hopefully shed give him the chance. They weren't due to work until tomorrow, he'd have no chance waking abby up to go in, so he'd have to catch her first thing in the morning. His ziver would need a chance to calm down, but at work tomorrow, hopefully he'd have the evidence to prove to her that he didn't willingly throw everything they had away for a one night stand.

With his plan in mind he set to work removing all evidence of last night from himself and his home, starting with his body. He turned the water on as fast as it would go, needing to get the grimy feeling from his skin. Another women's touch away from his body when he only wanted zivers. He scrubbed every inch if himself, eradicating the woman's stench and cleansing himself. With him feeling relatively cleaner he set to work on his bed. He stripped all the bedding and flipped the mattress, shoving the sheets into the washer his thoughts could not stop praying that everything could be fixable between him and ziva. Once the wash was on he laid down on his couch, eyes closed, willing sleep to take him and speed up tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter already to make up for the time gap between the last one!

Ziva had just gotten outside her door, effectively leaving her life behind, suitcase in hand, ready to head for the airport when the hair on the back of her neck stood up. There was someone behind her, hiding in the shadows. Her hand slowly reached behind her back for her ever present knife, before she had reached it the cold cool metal of a glock was pressed to her head. Her reaction to this was to try turn to fight, her assailant however had anticipated this move and swiftly stuck a needle into her neck, pushing the clear poison into her body. The effect was instantaneous, her eyes shuddered and rolled to the back of her head, her body shook violently as she dropped to the ground, a fine veil of perspiration covering her now pale skin. The man chuckled to himself " tut tut little sister, I always told you to think before you fight." With this said he bent forward and easily picked her small frame from the ground, one arm under her legs the other behind her back.

He slinked towards the blacked out range rover he'd artfully parked close to her buildings exit, dumping her body into the boot, he reached out and ran his hand down her face. His hand then swept around her body completely removing all her weapons, he then picked her dainty hands up. They were deceptively delicate looking, portraying nothing of the damage they could inflict, but he knew, he'd witnessed the devastation those hands could cause. Knowing this he took each finger and snapped a bone in each one, only satisfied once he'd done all ten fingers, knowing that she'd still use them, but in doing so would cause herself imense pain. The more pain she was in the better. Everything was going according to plan, the drug he had slipped into gibbs bourbon had served its purpose. He had betrayed his sister, losing her trust and irrevocably ruining their little relationship. Ziva was hundred times too good for him in the first place in his opinion but nether the less, the past implicated them both, so they both would suffer. Suffer for events that happened years ago, for the death of his twin when they believed it had been him. The fact she did it thinking it was him made it worse, so he vowed, the suffering he would put upon her would be the worst she would ever endure, and this time she wouldn't survive. He would make sure of it.

As for gibbs, from years of watching he knew that gibbs felt pain more from his loved ones being hurt rather than he himself actualy receiving the pain. Therefore the greatest way to hurt him would be to hurt his loved ones. The person he loved most in the world was ziva. Two birds one stone. The hurting of ziva had begun last night when the man she loved went to another woman, with a little help from a specially designed drug ala ari. Gibbs would already be hurting with the knowledge that he had hurt the woman he loves so deeply that she was willing to throw the life she had created away just to get away from him. That would be tomorrow when she didn't show up, the of course dear daddy would ring ncis when his precious princess did not land on Israeli soil. Thus the next stage of his plan would commence, with ziva at the centre if the whirlwind of pain he was about to cause everyone ur despised. Mainly his father and gibbs.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys :) so here's the next chapter, I already have the next one so review people for a faster upload :) enjoy.

Ziva's lithe form was laid squished in the small trunk of the car, with the poison racing through her veins. Her hands were a mangled mess, each finger would now cause excruciating pain should she try to use them. Chances were, she would. She would be out cold at least until the morning, he could use that to his advantage. It was easier to harm someone, weaken someone,when they were unable to react to the things done to them. He planned on weakening her to the point of breaking, then his final act would be to end her worthless life.

He drove to an old house, it was situated a few miles from ncis headquarters, far enough away not to be found easily but close enough to keep an eye on things. It was run down, but then so was the whole street. He'd managed to hook the whole thing up with software that would prevent any electrical trace been found, meaning chances of ziva being found before her death were slim. He pulled the car into the garage then exited his vehicle. In the next room there were holes in the piping allowing water to drip down creating a very damp cold atmosphere. This would be the perfect place to put his sister. She never did like the cold. That decided he went in hunt for a chair to place her in, when he came back in he had a sturdy wooden chair which he placed in the centre of the room. He then grabbed a large bucket from the back seat of his car and went to the kitchen to fill it with ice cold water. Placing the bucket next to the chair he popped the boot of his car and retrieved Zivas unconscious body, only just realizing how little she actually did weigh. She was underweight for her size which worked as an advantage for him. One of his tactics in harming her would have greater results if she didn't have body fat to keep her warm for longer.

He placed her in the chair cuffing both if her wrists tightly, so the cuffs were just cutting her flesh. He bound her ankles with rope, tying the knot at the back, ensuring she wouldnt have a chance of reaching down to it. He proceded to remove her coat and jumper, leaving her only in her vest top and jeans. He was pleased to see that goosebumps were already present on her skin. Her body and mind were oblivious to the horrors it was about to face, beginning with him emptying the bucket over her, completely drenching her with icy water in an already cold temperature. The temperature would only continue to drop as nightfall descended, ensuring that she would surely freeze, not enough to kill her immediately but it would weaken her considerably. With that done her opened the windows to let I n the cold air then left to get some sleep. The real fun would begin around this time tomorrow, when daddy realised she hadn't reached Israel but the Americans knew she had left. Then the games would begin, then he would let them know how this game would play out.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning sun filtered through gibbs living room curtains, enhancing the silhouette of the marine sleeping on the sofa. He hadn't wanted to sleep in the bed, not until he had the women who belonged there with him. In the times before ziva he usually slept on the sofa anyway, unless he fell asleep in his basement. Reverting back to this sleeping habit was a necessary punishment for destroying the best thing to happen to him. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes, bracing a hand against his forehead to combat the light shining brightly into his eyes. He couldn't understand how the sun could be shining so brightly when his world was shattered, although he hoped temporarily as he hoped his gut was correct about his suspicion of being spiked. If this was the case, he might be able to get ziva back, albeit it was a long shot. Ziva wasn't one to forgive easily. Hopefully she'd find it in her heart for him, for them. Everything he loved was hanging in the balance, to be determined by abbys 'babies'. With this in mind he threw his legs down onto the floor. He wanted to be ready and out his door as fast as he could possibly be. He had to know, preferably before ziva got to work.

All gibbs could think about as he layered his simple white toothbrush with his minty toothpaste was ziva. Usually she would be stood at the side of him, pulling faces in the mirror as she brushed her teeth, ensuring a full belly laugh from him with a guarantee of toothpaste dribbling onto his chin. Even a simple everyday task was changed in his perception by her being with him. She added the fun and the extra bit of something that had made his usually dismal mornings into something he enjoyed. His whole existence was just generally happier because of her. He walked into the bedroom, avoiding looking at anything but his wardrobe, not wanting to focus on her possessions mixed so perfectly with his own. He reached for a shirt and blazer and pair if slacks before hurredly leaving the room, this was his and hers, it wouldn't be right until she was back there.

As soon as he entered the ncis headquarters ur headed straight to Abbys lab or 'labby'. The ever cheerful goth was dancing around without a care in the world, her two pigtails swinging as her head bobbed to obscenely loud music. He stood in the doorway waiting for her to notice him, as soon as she did she crushed him in a hug. "Gibbs! Do we have a case already, because your early, not that your not always early, but i mean your early early, really early, like crack of dawn early..". Gibbs had to grab her shoulders to stop her ramblings, " no case Abs, I need a favour. Can you test my blood for any drugs from satday night?". "Umm, ok, wow, why?" "Just please Abs, for me." Abby gave a single headnod, picking up on the fact that he didn't want to go into details but it was obviously important.

Abby took a small sample from his arm and inserted it into one of her many machines. " This shouldn't take too long gibbsy, my babies know what there doing". When she looked over at gibbs she saw that he wasn't paying her any attention, he was deep in thought, about what she couldn't work out but whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Gibbs was always attentive, he never phased out. Ever. What she didn't know was that gibbs was saying every prayer he knew to every god he'd heard of that something would come up, something to justify his actions. Well, not justify, his actions were inexcusable, but add verification as to why the may have occured. The lab was in silence, waiting for the machines to reveal the answer. When there was a loud beep both abby and gibbs rushed towards the screen. " Gibbs, there's some mix of chemical in your blood. You were definately given something, but its strange iv never seen this mix before, its a concoction of loads of different drugs that are used to spike people, no wonder you were so loose that night. Hey! Speaking of that night how's your new girlfriend! What's her name? Do you remember what happened? Did you spend the weekend together?". Gibbs didn't acknowledge any of her questions but she noticed him get paler when she mentioned the woman from the bar. It was obviously a touchy subject for him, she couldn't blame him. Gibbs was a gentleman, he probably only did that because of the drugs in his system. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and took a copy of the results. And like that he was gone, leaving abby with a myraid of questions and thoughts swirling around her head.

Instead of heading to the bullpen gibbs decided to wait at Zivas parking spot, it was in the more secluded section of the carpark, he knew she had chosen it for such reasons. Be wanted to get to her before she entered the bullpen, before he was boss and she was subordinate. Little did he know that she wouldn't turn up earlier than the rest of the team, she wouldn't turn up at all. That she had just spent a night worse than anything she had ever had to endure. That her nightmare, and his, was just getting started.


End file.
